


Wherever You Are

by stardropsapphic



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, OCAngstAndFluffWeek2019, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropsapphic/pseuds/stardropsapphic
Summary: There is no longer any doubt for Elaine and Martin.





	Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> takes place after "certain"

When night fell, Elaine and Martin made camp along the river.

As they worked to light the fire, Elaine found herself smiling sadly. “I almost don’t want to return to Cloud Ruler.”

Martin groaned, head bowing in defeat. “I know the feeling,” he replied. “To be honest I’m starting to wonder what’s stopping us from detouring to the Imperial City and catching the first ship out of the province.”

She grinned both from the idea and finally getting the tinder to light. “We could always go to Skyrim. I’m sure my mother and sister would be absolutely _thrilled_to see me again after everything.”

“Before you eventually get bored of mere domesticity and wander off as you do,” he joked.

“Probably,” she said with a laugh.

Martin wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her into him, and they fell onto the bedroll to watch the flames. “Perhaps the College of Winterhold, then? With your healing magic and my conjuration I’m sure they’ll have need of us.”

“No more snow,” she fake-groaned into his chest. “There’s enough in Bruma to drive me mad.”

His quiet laugh in her ear was the sweetest music. “Is there no pleasing you, love?”

She held up his hand to the firelight, watching how the orange glow danced on the metal of their rings. “Wherever you are, Martin, I will be content—be it Bruma, Winterhold, or, fate willing, the gods damned Imperial City.”

Martin held her closer still as she shivered at the cold breeze that blew by, but didn’t reply.

Elaine raised herself onto one hand and turned to meet his gaze, which seemed far away from their little camp. “Martin, I gave my word before you, that priest, and every immortal force out there to be by your side until the whatever fate I have coming rips me from you. Royal bloodlines and duty aren’t about to change that. I’m a grown woman who knew what she was getting into long before we ever pledged ourselves together in a chapel.”

He tucked a stray lock of dark hair behind her ear, and his frown slowly eased. “Your confidence is always reassuring.”

“I try,” she said lightly before tucking herself into his arms again. “How badly do you think Jauffre will chew us out when we get back?”

“I’d rather not think of him right at this moment,” he said into her ear, slowly reaching to the hem of her shirt.

Elaine could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> i just want them to be happy how could you do this to me todd :'(


End file.
